Actuators for selective depressurization and controlled discharge of aerosol canisters are well known in the art. Most are generally cylindrical or cuboid bodies disposed overtop a valve stem to direct fluid depressurized when the valve stem is depressed by manual action effected upon the actuator. Most enable control of a depressurized fluid only generally in a expansive direction somewhat perpendicular to an outlet of the actuator. Application of fluid is thereby rendered by expansion in a general direction towards a targeted object. When the fluid released is a foam, colloid, gel, or other such fluid for example, discharge must be contained. Thus, for example, when applying shaving foam released from a canister, a user necessarily must use both hands—one to effect release of the foam from the aerosol canister and the other to collect the foam for subsequent application to the body. This presents numerous inefficiencies, including a need to wash the hands before commencing shaving, potential for uneven distribution of the foam to the body, or employment of an additional implement, such as a separate brush, to the body as is typical in traditional shaving arts.
What is needed is a spray can attachable actuator and brush assembly that is attachable directly overtop a valve stem of an aerosol canister in place of an existing actuator, whereby depressurized fluid released from the can is dischargeable into a brush body for application to a targeted surface or object by manual action used to direct the brush body in contact therewith, and thereby control application of the fluid released. Thus a user may apply controlled quantities of fluid to the body with a single hand without having to directly contact the fluid, for example, with the other hand.